El Diario
by NaYmCo
Summary: palabras tentadoras escritas en una libreta martirizan a nuesta Fate. mientras Nanoha coge grillos porque no sabe que esta pasando NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

Si, la idea no sé de donde surgió, pero el caso es que me vino cómo una chispa, así que me puse corriendo a escribir sin perder tiempo, mientras la luz de aquella chispita durara. Y aquí está. No sé cuantos capítulos serán, supongo que lo diré mas adelante, aunque creo que no será muy largo. Así que sin mas

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**El Diario.**

* * *

**Takamachi Nanoha.**

* * *

"Nanoha… ¿Oye que es esta libreta?" Me preguntaba ella con aquel cuaderno en la mano, mientras me miraba curiosa.

"Fa-Fate-chan no es nada, dámelo." Intentaba evitar que supiera de qué trataba aquello, con muy malos resultados, ya que lo abrió sin pensar.

"Interesante ¿Veamos… que pone aquí?" Sonreía traviesamente mientras abría la portada. Yo me abalancé sobre ella para arrebatársela.

"¡NO!" Chillé mientras lo cogía en mis manos y me separaba de ella.

"Pero ¿Por qué? Ni que fuera un secreto…" Me miro con otra sonrisa juguetona mientras pasaba un dedo por su barbilla, cómo pensando." No será un diario ¿no?" Rayos, ya lo había descubierto.

"Moou últimamente sales mucho con Hayate-chan ¿verdad?" Me miro sabiendo que lo único que estaba haciendo era evitar su pregunta.

"Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta, no me cambies el tema." Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, por desgracia era más alta que yo. Después de forcejear un rato no le costó nada quitármelo.

"Demonios, Fate-chan devuélvemelo" Dije con los mofletes inflados y una de mis famosas caras infantiles de enfado.

"Nanoha… me gustaría poder leerlo si me das tu permiso" Me miraba con ternura, cómo solo ella podía hacerlo, derritiendo mi corazón totalmente atrapado por aquella sonrisa.

"Es que… con esa mirada no me podría negar, pero son cosas un poco personales" La miré algo sonrojada ". L-lo entiendes ¿verdad?, es de… bueno, fue una época algo mala para mi, y creo que para ti también." Bajé mi cabeza apenada, ella se acerco y puso su mano en el marco de mi cara levantándola.

"No te preocupes lo comprendo." Note sus mejillas ruborizadas cuando empezó a acercare a mi rostro y beso mi mejilla. Me enrojeció aquel contacto de sus labios suaves en mi cara.

Terminamos de recoger, pues llevaba unos días ya empaquetando todo lo que me llevaría a nuestra nueva casa en Mid-childa. Hacía varias semanas habíamos acabado el instituto, y nos disponíamos a irnos a vivir a aquel nuevo planeta, donde comenzaríamos a realizar nuestros sueños. Fate-chan recogió unos libros de clase que me había prestado para los exámenes y los guardo en su cartera. Después de ayudarme a terminar con aquellas cosas y varias discusiones por mi parte, ya que no hacía sino coger cosas que no debía, nos despedimos para vernos al día siguiente.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

Llegué a mi casa realmente cansada, habíamos estado toda la noche en una pequeña misión y no había podido dormir nada. Después de que Nanoha me insistiera tanto, accedí a ayudarla con las cosas que aún le quedaban por recoger. Esta Nanoha siempre tan desordenada, yo llevaba ya varios días que había acabado de embalar todo lo que me llevaría. Claro que, si por ella fuera se llevaría la habitación entera. Solté mi cartera encima de la mesa de mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. La suave brisa entraba por mi ventana, relajándome hasta quedarme dormida.

Horas más tarde abrí mis ojos a causa de unos ruidos en la sala. Qué raro, llevaba varios días que estaba sola en casa, mi madre y mi hermano estaban en una investigación, así que se suponía que no había nadie más que yo. Me levanté lentamente mientras frotaba mis ojos para comprobar que ruido me había separado de Morfeo. Llegué para descubrir que la puerta que daba a la terraza estaba abierta y la cortina daba contra el sofá. Vaya, que susto me había dado, ya pensaba que alguien se había colado en mi casa, que bueno… lo sé, con 16 años no debería tener esos temores, pero es que si me mosqueo un poco ya me da por sacar a Bardiche y no veáis el desastre que podría ocasionar.

Volví medio dormida a mi habitación, mire la hora, aun ni era hora de cenar, bostecé mirando mi cartera. Los libros debería también meterlos en una caja junto con las cosas de última hora. Si lo sé, soy demasiado organizada, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ya me daban ganas de llorar el pensar cuando tuviera que ayudar a Nanoha a desempaquetar. Aquello podría ser un verdadero infierno. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, iba sacando aquellos libros, cuando el sonido de uno de ellos al caer al suelo me hizo mirar. Aquello no era uno de los libros, era la libreta de Nanoha. Aquello era el diario que no quiso dejarme. Lo recogí y me quede mirando su portada, era negra con unas líneas amarillas. Sonreí curiosamente pensando que aquellos eran los colores que mas me gustaban, no solo por mi ropa de combate, sino por el tono del color que tenía mi magia y de Bardiche.

Llevaba un rato metiendo las cosas de última hora, cómo yo las llamaba, en una caja, pero no hacía sino pensar en aquel maldito cuaderno que me estaba martirizando mi curiosidad. Pero si lo leía seria saber cosas de Nanoha que creo que, necesitaban seguir siendo intimas de ella y nadie más. Pero por otro lado aquellas ganas de abrirla y leerla me estaba matando. Además de que seguramente ella se daría cuenta de que le faltaba, aunque no creo que pensara que yo la había cogido a escondidas. Yo sabía que ella no pensaría así de mí, y antes de actuar siempre me preguntaría.

Cenaba mientras miraba la televisión, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba viendo. Aquella maldita libreta parecía que me estaba gritando. Demonios… y si ¿sólo leo un párrafo nada mas? Solo uno y así seguro que me sentiría culpable y no la abriría más. Al día siguiente se la devolvería y sin problemas. Y estaba segura de que ella me creería si le decía que no había leído nada. No era del todo mentira, solo era la verdad un poco modificada ¿no? Ella ¿me creería? Fate deja ya de darle tantas vueltas.

Me acosté en la cama y me vino el recuerdo de cuando Hayate nos conto cómo se le apareció el libro de las tinieblas delante. Pues igual, en aquel momento aquella libreta parecía que me estaba hablando. Sin poder soportarlo más me levante muy decidida la cogí y me volví a sentar en la cama. Seguro que sólo si leo la primera frase ya me arrepiento y lo dejo. Claro eso era lo que me quería creer. La abrí leyendo el titulo _'Diario de Takamachi Nanoha'_ la volví a cerrar. Vale ya había leído algo, pero lo malo es que aun sentía más curiosidad. Fruncí el ceño y la volví a abrir, esta vez pasando la página.

'_13 de marzo.'_

'_Hayate-chan me compro esta libreta para poder escribir y así entretenerme durante el tiempo que esté aquí. Así que aquí empieza mi diario, un diario que espero dejar de escribir pronto, pues eso significaría que todo habrá pasado. Curiosamente Hayate-chan me sonreía cuando me la entregó, diciéndome que cuando vio los colores se acordó de mí. Que tonta en realidad eran los colores de Fate-chan, siempre está igual. La verdad es que hace pocos días desperté después del accidente, y debo reconocer que no me encuentro muy bien. No pude evitar llorar después de que los médicos se fueran diciéndome que, posiblemente jamás volvería a caminar. Estoy bastante deprimida, ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída? Encima he preocupado a mucha gente, personas a las que quiero mucho. Ahora solo seré un problema en sus vidas. Nanoha la paralitica. Me da tanta rabia. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra, jamás me rendiré y conseguiré volver a volar y a caminar cómo siempre. Hoy vino a verme, no pude evitar sonreír cuando apareció en mi habitación. Me parece la persona más dulce que jamás he visto….' _

Na-Nanoha… ahora sí que me empezaba a sentir culpable de estar leyendo aquello. No podía ser que yo estuviera violando la intimidad de mi mejor amiga de aquel modo. Un pinchazo se me había clavado en el pecho. Parece que a ella le gustaba alguien en aquella época. Ahora mi curiosidad había creído más. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué me tuve que traer este maldito diario conmigo? Me estaba muriendo de la rabia, pero lo había cerrado. Sabía que el nombre de esa persona tarde o temprano aparecería, y entonces… entonces no se qué pasaría. Este maldito cuaderno conseguiría que mi modo de ser con ella cambiara. Demonios me dije repetidas veces, pero no pude aguantar y volver a leer por donde me había quedado.

'_me sentía mal por preocupar tanto a esa persona. Yo en realidad me estoy muriendo por dentro. Y ella no lo sabe, creo que no se da cuenta de lo que siento. Ahora que sentiría por mí, ¿lastima? Casi no habló en todo el rato que estuvo y su rostro me ponía triste. Tampoco la expresión de su mirada me decía nada. Siempre que la miraba sus ojos parecían hablarme y decirme cosas que yo quería creer. Pero hoy no dijeron nada. Me duele más eso que todas las heridas que tengo ahora. Bueno… ya es hora de dormir. Supongo que seguiré escribiendo mañana.'_

No sé que pensar, está claro que a ella le gusta alguien, pero parece que es una ¿chica? Mi corazón se acelero al pensar aquello. A Nanoha le gustaba una chica, pero ¿Quién podría ser? Con la cantidad de amigas que tiene, vete a saber. Cerré aquella endemoniada libreta. No podía sino pensar en aquellas palabras escritas de su puño y letra. Rayos con lo cansada que estaba y no hacía sino dar vueltas en la cama. ¿Será buena idea devolvérsela? Si se la doy igual se piensa que la he leído y no estaría mal encaminada, maldita Hayate ¿Por qué tendría que ir tanto con ella?, por su culpa ahora se me había pegado esa manía de curiosear lo que no debía.

Me senté en la cama rascando mi cabeza con las dos manos nerviosamente. Demonios parece una libreta hechizada. Volví a mirar la mesa donde esta se encontraba. No hacía sino pensar que a ella le gustaba alguien, me había pasado, desde que me acosté, pensando en todas las amigas habidas y por haber que tenia. Por mucho que lo pensara, ella normalmente siempre solía estar con Hayate y conmigo, aunque eso no tendría nada que ver. Podría querer a esa persona en silencio y verla de lejos de igual modo. Era extraño porque a mí jamás me había comentado nada. No entendía el por qué, ¿acaso para ella era tan doloroso que no supo cómo decírmelo? A lo mejor solo fue un amor pasajero y por eso no dijo nada. Por la manera que lo escribió parecía que hacía poco que sentía aquello. No pude más y me volví a levantar, me plante frente a la mesa mirando aquel cuaderno y pase mi dedo por el borde. No deseaba hacerlo realmente, pero quería leer lo que ponía. No sabía por qué motivo, pero deseaba saber el nombre de aquella persona. De todas formas hacia ya cinco años de aquello. Seguramente ya se le habría olvidado.

Pasé mis manos por mi cara pensando todo y esperando que aquel gesto me quitara el cosquilleo que tenía en el estomago desde que abrí aquel maldito cuadernillo. Lo volví a coger entre mis manos y lo abrí. Volví a mirar la primera página queriéndome arrepentir. Me fijé que alrededor de aquel titulo había dibujado varios corazones, sonreí recordando las video cartas, en algunos de los cd's solía poner también corazones. Sin más volví a sentarme en la cama con aquello en las manos, encendí la lámpara de mi mesita y volví a donde me había quedado.

'_14 de marzo.'_

'_Hoy por fin, después de varias semanas me han quitado algunas de las vendas, me alegré porque a veces me molestaban bastante. Vinieron a visitarme Vita-chan y Signum-san, hablamos durante un rato, y Vita-chan parecía culpable. Le dije que no debía preocuparse que yo estaba bien, aunque los dolores en mi columna en aquel momento me estaban matando. No sabía si estaba disimulando bien, pero ellas tampoco quisieron insistir demasiado.'_

Demonios, yo también fui muchas veces a verla, creo que fui la que mas estuvo con ella. Había noches que me las pasaba allí enteras cogiendo su mano para que pudiera dormirse. Me decía que le gustaba sentir mi mano. Sonreí pensando que después cuando se puso bien y venia a dormir a mi casa hacia lo mismo. Cogía mi mano porque decía que a veces le costaba dormir. A pesar de mi tremenda curiosidad tenía miedo de seguir leyendo aquello y no sabía el por qué. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a aquellas letras.

'_ella vino a verme después de irse Vita-chan y Signum-san. Sé que intentaba animarme, pero la conozco bien, estaba fingiendo delante de mí para que yo no me preocupara. A pesar de su tristeza en la mirada, estaba preciosa, y me hubiera encantado poder abrazarla, pero aquellas malditas vendas y los aparatos que llevaba enchufados me lo impedían. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que la quería más de lo que pensaba, deseaba sentir su calor más que nada, deseaba que…'_

No puedo… no puedo seguir leyendo esto, me está destrozando saber que realmente no es que le gustara esa persona, sino que estaba enamorada. Me dolió saber aquello, pues si estaba enamorada es posible que aun estuviera así, aun pasando tantos años. Me puso triste pensar lo mucho que estaría sufriendo a causa de eso. Si aún seguía así por esa persona, ¿Por qué no me lo contaría? No parece algo superficial, sino más bien profundo. Si de verdad ella seguía enamorada de ella, ¿Por qué motivo fingía estar bien? No lo entiendo. Pase el dedo por aquellas palabras, no sabía por qué me dolía tanto saber todo eso. Y cada vez me daba más miedo continuar leyendo.

'_deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo. Pero estaba segura de que no sería así. Sabía todo aquello y aun así no pude evitar enamorarme, fue algo que jamás había pensado que me pasaría a mí. Sin embargo, prefería seguir teniendo su amistad, al menos poder estar a su lado me hacia feliz. La miraba siempre tan fuerte y tan capaz de todo. Aunque pareciera a veces distante. En fin será mejor que deje de escribir ya es tarde y toca descansar un poco, este maldito dolor me está matando, me han dicho que mañana me quitaran la venda que cubre mi tórax. Así que al menos no tendré tantas molestias. Buenas noches diario.'_

Me quedé pensativa por todo lo que contaba. Cada vez me sentía más triste y con menos ganas de seguir leyendo. Y lo peor es que yo mañana, cuando estuviera cerca de ella no podría evitar hacerle preguntas. Ya no sé si querría que se enterara de que cogí aquel diario por error. Dejé aquel cuaderno sobre la mesita que tenía cerca de mi cama y decidí dormirme de una vez. Esperaba que el día siguiente no fuera demasiado duro para mí. Ver su cara y pensar que a lo mejor estaba enamorada de alguien ¿Me dolía porque sabía que no era yo? Fate deja de decir tonterías y duérmete de una vez.

* * *

**Takamachi Nanoha.**

* * *

Desde que llego la noto muy extraña, no es la Fate-chan de siempre. Está algo seria y distante, y habla menos de lo normal. Si le ha ocurrido algo me gustaría saberlo, aunque sé que ella no me respondería si le preguntara. Creo que le diré de ir al parque a tomar un helado. A lo mejor así es posible que me cuente lo que le pasa. Nanoha siempre estas igual. Fate-chan ¿por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti? ¿Es que esto que me pasa contigo jamás se me quitará? Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrí ella me miraba con cara interrogante.

"Nanoha ¿te pasa algo?" Se acercó un poco mas poniéndome nerviosa.

"No… no, estoy bien" Ella afirmó con la cabeza, pero luego la agachó.

"Na-Nanoha… yo… me gustaría saber algo" Bien, puede que se haya decidido a decirme lo que le ocurre.

"Claro ¿Qué ocurre Fate-chan?" Levantó un poco la cabeza para yo ver aquellos asombrosos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

"Tu… etto… ¿A ti te gusta alguien?" Me quede totalmente sorprendida con aquella pregunta. ¿A qué venía aquello ahora? Me sonrojé violentamente.

" Fa-Fate-chan… ¿Y esa pregunta?" Volvió a agachar la cabeza y noté un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Es solo curiosidad, nada más" Me sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, la notaba muy nerviosa.

"Pu-Pues no… claro que no" Esto último lo dije con seguridad aunque no me lo creyera ni yo.

"O-Oh perdóname igual te molestó la pregunta." Reía nerviosa y juraría que cada vez estaba más roja. Aunque no sé quien de las dos lo estaba más.

Era extraño, a que venía aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso vio algo que le llamó la atención en mi comportamiento? A veces Fate-chan me da miedo. No se nunca por donde va a salir, es muy impredecible su modo de pensar. Jamás podría saber en qué piensa. Sin embargo, cuando estamos en alguna misión es cómo si pudiéramos hablarnos sin soltar palabra. Ojalá tuviéramos esa misma complicidad para todo lo demás, al menos, sabría el por qué de aquella pregunta. La miraba de reojo aun con aquellas palabras en mi cabeza, ella estaba mirando por la ventana y se la veía muy distante. Yo no hacía sino pensar en aquello. Y al volverla a mirar esta vez directamente, me quede paralizada al ver que ella me estaba mirando fijamente. No pude evitar avergonzarme y apartar mi cara. Si tenía que preguntarme algo ¿Por qué no lo hacía de una maldita vez? ¿Tenía que quedarse así mirándome? Me puse tan nerviosa que al coger unos cd's se me cayeron todos al suelo.

"Fate-chan…" Ella se había acercado a mí rápidamente para ayudarme a recoger aquello. Estaba muy cerca y mi corazón se puso a mil por hora. Cuando sentí que al agacharse apoyaba su mano sobre la mía. Sé que era una tontería y muchas veces nos cogíamos de la mano, pero es que, en aquel momento después de soltarme semejante pregunta y luego quedarse así mirándome, me había afectado más de lo normal.

"Oh perdón" Cómo si me hubiera leído el pensamiento retiro su mano de la mía rápidamente. Mi sonrojo era tan notable que decidí bajar mi cabeza para que ella no lo notara.

Fate-chan, ¿Qué te estaba pasando?

* * *

Espero que os vaya gustando. asi que nada un saludo y hasta el proximo capi


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui esta el capitulo 2, espero que os guste.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**El Diario.**

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

Calma Fate, te has puesto a preguntarle sin más, a ver si se va a dar cuenta de que tú tienes esa libreta del demonio. Anda que también cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso, maldita sea ¿Por qué me importa tanto todo esto? Yo era una chica feliz de dieciséis años antes de abrir ese cuaderno. Y ahora no hago sino darle mil vueltas a todo esto una y otra vez. Creo que debería irme a casa, sino acabaré soltando algo cómo un alien. Claro que ahora que la miro parece algo preocupada. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con algunos libros en las manos metiéndolos en cajas.

"Fate-chan…" Me miró con cara interrogante.

"¿Sí?" ¿Qué me diría ahora?

"¿Tú has visto la libreta de ayer, ya sabes el diario?" Me quedé blanca y sin palabras, por dios y ahora que le iba a decir, si dudaba sospecharía. No quiero mentirle pero… habla ya Fate que te está mirando de un modo raro.

"No, no la he vuelto a ver" ¡Mentirosa! No solo la has visto sino que encima la has leído. Si sigo así mi cara de culpabilidad se va a notar demasiado.

"Qué raro, juraría que ayer la había puesto aquí" Cuando se ponga a buscar y no la encuentre ¿Qué voy a hacer? Igual si le digo que tengo que irme… pero si le digo eso ahora de golpe pensara que yo sé algo.

"Seguramente estará por ahí" Reí nerviosamente. Espero que no note nada, pero en algún momento tendré que decirle. Mou Fate que mal.

Ella siguió buscando mientras yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer y estaba a punto de contarle toda la verdad, su carita de pena buscando aquel cuadernillo me estaba haciendo sentir realmente mal. Si se lo digo se enfadaría mucho. Conociéndola me dejaría de hablar durante días, o tal vez semanas. No lo podría soportar. Un momento, ¿Por qué me importa tanto que ella se enfade conmigo? Cuando Hayate se pone a pincharla y se enfada a mi me hace mucha gracia siempre, y luego a lo mejor pasa varios días mosqueada conmigo, pero nunca me había afectado así. Esta culpabilidad me está matando, al final y con lo que me conoce seguro que se dará cuenta. Cada vez se la ve más desesperada buscándolo, es cómo si realmente fuera muy importante.

"Tan importante es Nanoha?" ¿Y si lo era? ¿Y si ella necesitaba de aquello por algún motivo?

"Pu-pues bueno, no es algo que sea tan importante… pero supongo que me hace recordar cosas que me pasaron, y otras que empezaron a nacer en mi" Sonreía nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice. Había dicho ¿cosas que empezaron a nacer? ¿Se refería a eso? Me quede con los ojos muy abiertos procesando aquellas palabras.

"¿Cosas que empezaron a nacer?" Me hice la que no tenía ni idea. Genial además de mentirosa ahora me hacia la loca.

"Etto… Fate-chan un día te prometo que te lo dejare leer" Yo que estaba apoyada de espaldas a la ventana me puse totalmente erguida por lo que acababa de decir. Ella me miró curiosa por aquella reacción mía. "¿Pasa algo Fate-chan?" Parpadeé varias veces seguidas.

"N-no" Volví a sonreír descansando de nuevo mi espalda en el marco de la ventana y cruzando mis brazos. Ella siguió metiendo cosas en aquellas cajas. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla y sentir que era preciosa? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla? Baje la cabeza apenada. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

Casi que pase el resto de la tarde en silencio, no sabía que decirle. Al final me despedí y creo que ella noto algo. Igual me comporté fríamente, no lo sé. Me dio la sensación de que ella estaba esperando algo de mí, como si quisiera que le dijera algo. No la culpo, desde que abrí aquel infernal diario me sentía la peor persona del mundo, ya no solo por leerlo, sino por darme cuenta de cosas que aun no entendía bien. Sobretodo esa manera de sentirme hoy delante de ella. Cuando me miraba me avergonzaba mucho y eso hacía tiempo que no me ocurría. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos yo era así siempre, hasta que poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ella y se me fue pasando. Pero ahora ¿a qué se debe?, no hay razón alguna para ponerme así ¿o sí?

Llegué a mi casa cansada. Pues aquella noche tampoco había dormido bien. Demonios esto acabara conmigo. Lo peor era que al entrar a mi habitación otra vez aquel maldito cuaderno estaba allí en la mesita al lado de mi cama. ¿Qué debería hacer?, no debo seguir leyéndolo eso está mal Fate. Pero por otro lado ya había leído un poco mas no se notaria ¿no? Mouu maldita curiosidad y maldita Hayate. La pobre no dejara de estornudar desde ayer, creo que la he maldecido ya mil veces. Me estaba volviendo loca. Me senté en la cama y me quedé mirando al suelo, sin darme cuenta lo miré de reojo. Otra vez mirándolo. No podía ser, ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquello que no me dejaba? Lo cogí entre mis manos y lo abrí. Esta vez adelante las paginas un poco, había mucho escrito allí. Realmente Nanoha necesitaba desahogarse y aquella era la única manera de conseguirlo para ella.

'_16 de abril'_

'_Cada vez mis heridas están más curadas. Es posible que pronto me den el alta y pueda salir de aquí. Ya tengo ganas de respirar aire puro. Dentro de unos días comenzaré la rehabilitación, me he empeñado en hacerla a pesar de que los médicos dicen que será inútil. Pero a mi nada de eso me importa, conseguiré caminar. Se lo prometí a alguien y debo cumplirlo…'_

Aquella libreta cayó al suelo al leer aquello. Ella me lo había prometido a mí, era la persona por la que ella empezó todo para poder curarse. Y no solo eso, sino que lo cumplió. Sonreí tontamente pensando en lo tozuda que es y lo bonita que se la veía cuando se ponía de ese modo. Otra vez aquellas raras ganas de ir a buscarla para abrazarla. No sé por qué motivo sentía aquello, pero parecía que mi cuerpo pedía su calor. Miré al suelo a ver la libreta, con el golpe contra la superficie se había abierto por otra pagina casi en el final. La cogí y al mirarla vi que no salía fecha alguna cómo al principio.

'_Cómo es posible que después de todo este tiempo cada vez me sienta peor, cuanto más la veo más me duele. No sé qué hacer ya, este dolor me está matando poco a poco y lentamente…'_

Esta página parecía la ultima, avance a la siguiente y estaba en blanco. Fui para atrás y ahí estaba puesta la última fecha. 23 de agosto. Vaya que curioso, hace unos días era esa misma fecha. Mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de que ella no dejó de escribir en aquella libreta. De hecho actualmente seguía escribiendo y por ese motivo quería encontrarla hoy. Esto cada vez se agravaba más. Si ella no la encuentra es evidente de que la única persona que estuvo con ella desde que desapareció era yo. Y muy tonta no podía ser para darse cuenta. A lo mejor ya lo sabía y por eso me miro así al despedirnos. Sentía cómo el corazón me latía tan rápido que creía que moriría allí mismo.

Ya no solo eso, según ese párrafo que acabo de leer ella sigue igual de enamorada de esa persona. Y además está sufriendo muchísimo, sin ser capaz de mencionarme nada, al menos para apoyarla. Al menos para ayudarla a que se desahogue. Y esa persona, ¿Por qué nunca pone su nombre?, no dice nunca quién es. A lo mejor piensa que si me lo dice porque es una chica pensaré que es rara, pero la verdad a mí eso no me importa. No sé por qué pero por algún motivo sí que me importa, aunque no tiene que ver con el sexo de la persona, sino con la persona en sí. Ella está enamorada de alguien, y yo no sé qué pensar. Volví a mirar la libreta y decidí leer el párrafo entero que había dejado a medias antes.

'_Ella con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, me enloquece y me hace subir más alto que si volara. Siempre ayudándome y protegiéndome aunque no me lo diga nunca. A veces la veo hablando con otras amigas en común y no puedo dejar de mirarla, su sonrisa, su manera de hablar, y hasta sus gestos. Creo que acabaré totalmente loca. Quiero decírselo, quiero armarme de valor y contarle lo que siento. Pero y si luego nuestra amistad deja de ser cómo es ahora, no podría perdonármelo. Tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas tal y cómo están. Ella jamás sabrá lo que siento y yo aunque esté muriendo por dentro intentare ser feliz con solo ella estar a mi lado.'_

¿Are? Y ahora ¿Por qué me ha dado por llorar? ¿Por qué me siento así? Tengo muchas ganas de llorar y ni se el por qué. Al final soy un verdadero desastre, me siento tan mal y tan culpable. ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a ella todo esto? ¿Cómo le voy a decir que he leído su diario?, que además sigue escribiendo. No puedo mentirle, debo decirle la verdad. Debo contarle lo que ocurrió, aunque luego se enfade conmigo tiene derecho a saberlo. Pero sin duda algo en este diario sí que me llama la atención. Con lo poco que he leído y jamás me ha nombrado. Habló de Hayate y de varias de las chicas, pero no de mi, estando yo todo el tiempo casi que con ella. Es extraño. Aquello me dio ganas de leer más de aquel diario. Aunque no quería sentía que ya daría igual la cantidad que leyera, ya estaba hecho. Volví a donde me había quedado anteriormente.

'_17 de abril'_

'_Me han retirado las vendas, y parece que me quedara una cicatriz algo fea. Dentro de dos días me darán el alta aquí en el hospital y podre irme a mi habitación, creo que me sentiré bastante sola. Aunque las chicas me irán a visitar a menudo y por otro lado tengo la rehabilitación que según los médicos, va a ser bastante dura. Ya he estado estos días intentando caminar agarrada a dos barras, pero no podía sostenerme y me caía al suelo. Es tan duro y me siento tan impotente. Y si de verdad no logro volver a caminar. _

_Ella cómo todos los días desde que estoy aquí ha venido a verme, me muero por sus ojos y por su modo de mirarme. Estos días se la ve un poco más contenta, me habla con esa voz tan suave que tiene, que a veces parece que hipnotiza. No puedo evitar ponerme roja cuando me coge de la mano y me sonríe de ese modo que tiene. Si ella supiera todo lo que llevo dentro, que mi corazón lleva su nombre escrito… esas cuatro letras que cuando las pronuncio me vuelve loca.'_

¿Cuatro letras? Por mucho que pensaba no lograba dar con un nombre de cuatro letras de chica amiga suya. El único que se me ocurría era el mío. Reí tontamente pensando en aquello y una felicidad extraña hizo que mi estomago fuera recorrido por un escalofrío. Seré tonta, ¿Cómo va a estar enamorada Nanoha de mí? Eso es imposible, yo… aunque sea su mejor amiga no la merecería. Soy un desastre y me entero de todo demasiado tarde. Qué tontería, pero no puedo negar que la idea me gusta. Aunque ni se el por qué. Por dios llevo ya desde ayer que no me quito a Nanoha de la cabeza. Estoy empezando a pensar que a mi ella me gusta, y no precisamente cómo amiga. Me ruborice violentamente pensando en aquello. Otra vez volví a pensar en las cuatro letras, de ¿Quién podría ser? Igual yo no la conocía. Vita no creo que sea, porque ayer cuando leí ponía que Vita se iba y luego llegaba 'ella'. Así que Vita no puede ser. Es la única que se me ocurre a parte de mí. Que evidentemente está claro que yo no soy. Mou si que soy densa cómo Hayate me dice a veces.

* * *

**Takamachi Nanoha.**

* * *

Demonios pero se puede saber ¿Donde la habré metido? Ya sé que soy una desordenada pero, es que juraría que la había puesto encima de la pila de libros. Justamente quería meterlo en la caja. Y encima lo raro que se comporto hoy Fate. Entre el diario y ella me volveré loca. No se la habrá llevado ella ¿no? Ella no me mentiría. Aunque a lo mejor se la pudo llevar por error y ni siquiera sabe que lo tiene. Pero ¿Y si la tiene y la ve? Por dios cómo le dé por leerla me muero. Ahí pone muchas cosas de ella. Demasiadas. Pasé mi mano por mi frente intentando relajarme pero me era imposible, me puse tan nerviosa que ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Por dios, por dios si lo lee estoy perdida. ¿Y si lo leyó y por eso estaba así esta tarde? Caminaba de un lado a otro y cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Pero si le pregunto si la tiene y resulta que no, pensara que si soy tonta. Pero si la tiene de verdad, ¿Y si ya leyó la parte más importante? Por dios que ahí lo cuento absolutamente todo. Lo demás me da lo mismo, porque en un principio nunca decía su nombre, pero en esa parte no hacía sino decirlo, y ya cómo se le ocurra mirar justo en el centro donde esta aquella carta me da algo. Me quede pálida, totalmente pálida y me puse a buscarla de nuevo y a repasar cada uno de los rincones de aquella habitación. Maldito diario ¿Dónde demonios estás? Ya tenía hasta ganas de llorar. Realmente estaba desesperada. ¿Y si la llamo? Aun no es tarde, podría quedarme a dormir en su casa. Me puse roja cómo un tomate y pensé que aquello no era buena idea.

A ver Nanoha piensa, piensa. Bien sino esta aquí, he mirado absolutamente en todos lados. Nadie más ha entrado en mi habitación desde que desapareció. O sea solo Fate-chan ha entrado. No si cuanto más lo pienso peor me pongo. A ver, si la tiene ella, cuando le pregunte hoy ¿Por qué me diría que no? Estoy segura de que ella jamás me mentiría, y menos en algo así. ¿Pero si lo ha leído y se siente mal o algo? ¿Me lo diría? Ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza de la tensión que sentía. De esta me tendrán que llevar al manicomio. O eso o al hospital de un paro cardiaco. Una de dos.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

Debo decírselo, tengo que decirle que lo tengo y que lo he leído. Pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Podría llamarla aun no es muy tarde, igual podría dormir aquí. Creo que eso sería muy mala idea. No sé qué hacer. Me acerque al cuaderno que estaba en el escritorio, y lo sostuve entre mis manos. Me quedé mirando sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué pensar. Los secretos de mi mejor amiga estaban allí, escritos por ella y yo había leído algo de ellos. Me sentía tan mal que la arrojé contra la cama, con rabia. Aquella maldita libreta había sido la causa de lo mal que me sentía, ya no solo por sentirme culpable, sino también por las cosas que en ella ponía. Si definitivamente me daba rabia de no ser yo a quien ella amara, lo reconocía. Yo quería a mi mejor amiga. La amaba y hasta que no leí todo aquello no lo había pensado, porque el simple hecho de estar a su lado me bastaba. Pero ahora… ahora no, ahora quería ser yo esa persona a la que le dedicaba tantas palabras.

Me acerqué a la cama para volver a mirar aquel endemoniado cuaderno. Me fijé que había algo que sobresalía de él. ¿Un papel doblado? Aquello no lo había visto, ni tan siquiera había notado que hubiera algo allí, además ya se me había caído dos veces y no había salido. La cogí y la abrí. Descubrí que aquel papel doblado a la mitad, estaba pegado con cinta, y al caerse todas esas veces se había ido despegando hasta que sobresalió. Me llamó la atención porque era un folio, no era una hoja de la libreta. Lo abrí para quedar perpleja.

'_Fate-chan'_

'_No creo que tenga nunca el valor suficiente de decirte lo que siento cuando te veo. Me siento tan cobarde al verte, que por mucho que quiero no me salen las palabras que tanto desearía decirte. Primero porque creo que no serviría de nada, ya que, estoy segura de que lo que siento no es reciproco y segundo porque valoro demasiado nuestra amistad cómo para estropearla. Puede que jamás te diga lo que siento pero me conformo con estar a tu lado, aunque no haga sino desear que me toques o me abraces, que me cojas de la mano o que me beses. Lo siento no lo puedo evitar. Te amo Fate-chan y ni sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, pues se que jamás te lo entregaré. Así que vaya tontería, mientras lo estoy escribiendo, con cada letra me voy arrepintiendo cada vez mas. Es inútil no puedo. A lo mejor algún día cuando esto se me pase igual te lo digo. Quién sabe. Además dentro de poco nuestras vidas cambiaran, ya que en unos meses nos iremos a Mid-childa. Esto no tiene sentido. Nanoha eres tonta.'_

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en aquel momento, no creo que existan palabras para eso. Aun así, mi cuerpo se lleno de temores y miedos, cosas que antes jamás había sentido. La cerré, estaba decidido, hablaría con ella y le contaría toda la verdad. Y también le diría lo que siento por ella. De algún modo me alegra que esto haya ocurrido, al menos he descubierto que esto que sentía todo este tiempo siempre fue amor. Y no amor de amistad, sino amor de amar. Aunque no supiera cómo acabaría todo. Pero al menos seria sincera con ella.

Mañana le diría la verdad. Nanoha te lo contare todo.

* * *

creo que os he dejado en la parte mas interesante. no se si el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, segun vaya escribiendo lo sabre. asi que nada un saludo y gracias por los reviews como siempre me animan a seguir


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui llega el ultimo capitulo de este fic que quedo bastante cortito. a ver que se me ocurre mas adelante.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**El Diario**

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

Ir a su casa a estas horas podría ser una locura ya lo sé, pero no puedo esperar, tengo que hablar con ella cómo sea. Tengo que decirle todo esto. Pero es evidente que no puedo llegar y tocar a su puerta. No quiero ser una molestia a estas horas y además no quiero que piensen que es algo grave. Creo que intentaré subir por el árbol que da a su habitación, claro que tampoco me puedo poner a gritarle desde el árbol pensara que si estoy loca. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Ah! Si le mando un mensaje y le digo que salga aquí que tengo que hablar con ella. Creo que es lo mejor. Bien _'Nanoha estoy frente a la puerta de tu casa, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente, debo contarte algo.'_

Con esto bastará, ahora a esperar. ¿Por qué no contesta? Y tampoco parece que vaya a salir. Sí, estoy loca subiéndome a este árbol, pero quiero saber por qué no sale. Qué raro está todo oscuro, ¿Dónde estará? No tiene pinta de que esté en casa. ¡Ah! un mensaje.

'_Fate-Chan pero ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Ya se te olvido la fiesta de esta noche? Estamos todos en casa de Hayate-Chan, solo faltas tú. Por cierto ¿Qué es eso tan urgente de lo que debes hablarme? Bueno espero que me lo cuentes cuando nos veamos.'_

Por dios… la fiesta se me había olvidado por completo. Pues menos mal que no se me ocurrió tocar a la puerta, sino menuda vergüenza. A lo mejor es buen momento para contarle lo que pasa. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé yo si con Hayate allí, pueda tener un minuto de intimidad con Nanoha. Bueno que sea lo que dios quiera. Le quiero contar todo, cómo llego el diario a mis manos y mi gran problema con mi curiosidad. Pero sobretodo le voy a contar que la amo. Si, la amo… te amo Nanoha. Y ahora mismo mientras voy corriendo camino a casa de Hayate soy la mujer más feliz, porque te amo, y sé que tú a mí también.

Por otro lado, no había pensado que igual se enfada conmigo. Pero estoy segura de que se le pasará muy pronto. Yo la esperaré y estaré deseando poder estar con ella, no siendo solo una amiga, sino alguien importante en su vida, como lo es ella para mí. Si, así es, ella es lo más importante en mi vida, desde el día que la conocí. Desde el día que me dijo que quería ser mi amiga, desde ese día nunca dejé de pensar en ella. Ni tan siquiera cuando mi madre me pegaba aquellas palizas, ni tan siquiera cuando me dijo que me odiaba, dejé de pensar en Nanoha. Y es que ahora entiendo por qué ella siempre fue especial para mí. Y yo tan tonta creía que eso era amistad. Y resultó ser que era otra cosa muy diferente. Algo que por mucho que lo hubiera negado hubiera seguido ahí, y ahí siguió con el paso de los años.

Y ahora… ahora gracias a este diario me he dado cuenta de que, sin ella no podría vivir, sin ella no podría respirar, ni mi corazón estaría vivo. Llegué a casa de Hayate pensando aun en todo aquello que acompañaba mi camino. Y nada más tocar a la puerta, pude oír su maravillosa voz contestando del otro lado. Al parecer ya Hayate estaba haciendo de las suyas, se la oía echándole la bronca. Y luego cuando abrió la puerta. Cuando la abrió, estaba tan hermosa, parecía un Ángel. Se me quedo mirando y una preciosa sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios. Aquello me hizo sentir cómo si estuviera entre nubes de algodón. Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato, aunque yo deseaba que aquel momento, en el que pareciera que todo nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, aquello… durara por siempre, y nadie más nos molestara. Solo nosotras dos mirándonos a los ojos, pues reflejarme en su mirada era lo que más llenaba mi corazón y mi alma.

Estuvimos parte de la noche todos reunidos hablando y riendo. Ella me miraba de un modo diferente y yo a ella también, solo con aquello me sentía feliz. Su sonrisa era tan mágica. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta? Como para no darme cuenta de lo enamorada que yo estaba de ella. Si mi corazón latía era por ella, si mi vida era mía, era por ella. Se lo debo todo, siempre fue así. Ahora mientras veo cómo se ríe con la conversación que tienen Hayate y Signum, me doy cuenta de lo que hubiera perdido sino fuera por aquel diario, que maldije tanto. Y que ahora me había regalado la vida, me había regalado el darme cuenta de todo lo maravilloso que es estar simplemente a su lado.

Por fin la fiesta había acabado, yo no había encontrado ningún momento a solas con ella, para decirle todo lo que debía. Pensé que sería buena idea acompañarla hasta su casa, y de ese modo se lo diría. Íbamos caminando en total silencio. Hasta que ella lo rompió.

"Fate-Chan… ¿De qué me querías hablar?" Me miraba con aquella sonrisa que me volvía loca.

"Nanoha…" Me paré en seco, para mirarla a los ojos. Ella también se detuvo mirando extrañada. "Tengo algo importante que decirte." Agaché un poco la cabeza algo avergonzada.

"Pues cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntaba curiosa aun con aquella sonrisa.

"Nanoha…" La miré firmemente." Yo… por error me lleve tu diario." Bueno la primera cosa dicha. Pero a ella le había cambiado la cara, ahora estaba pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"…" Se había quedado tan blanca que no pronunció palabra.

"Na-Nanoha… yo… no pude aguantarme y leí un poco" Su ceño se frunció, mostrando enfado. "Lo siento mucho de verdad, perdóname" Traté de disculparme cuando gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. La lluvia no hizo que ella dejara de mirarme con clara señal de molestia. "Y yo quería decirte…"

¡SLAM!

Sentí cómo aquella bofetada iba cargada de dolor y rabia. Puse mi mano en mi mejilla sorprendida. Jamás creí que ella sería capaz de pegarme sin apenas dejar explicarme. Estaba claro que no le había gustado lo que hice, pero nunca pensé que reaccionaria de ese modo.

"Estarás contenta ¿no?" Se giró para seguir caminando dejándome bajo aquella lluvia cada vez más fuerte y sin saber que pensar. Pero reaccioné a tiempo, le agarré de la muñeca, ella se paró espaldas a mí.

"Nanoha… por favor escúchame, déjame que me explique" Ella no hacia fuerza en el brazo, no intento zafarse de mi amarre.

"Explícate" me dijo casi en un susurro con la cabeza agachada. Tiré de ella para pegarla a mí. Quedando yo a su espalda. Acerqué mi boca a su oído, y juraría que note un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

"Nanoha siento haber leído tu diario. Ocurrió cuando me llevé unos libros míos, y por error al sacarlos, cayó al suelo. Estuve mucho rato maldiciéndome, pero al final no pude evitarlo y lo leí." Pase mis brazos rodeándola por los hombros y pegándola más a mí. "Al principio no comprendía nada, solo que tú estabas sufriendo mucho, ya no solo por tus heridas en el accidente, sino por ese dolor que llevabas en tu corazón. Me agobié, no sabía por qué, pero me sentí tremendamente mal. Quería ayudarte, pero me dolía que no me lo contaras." Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, y la lluvia no me dejaba ver si estaba llorando. "Sin darme cuenta me sentí celosa, si, celosa, quería ser yo esa persona especial para ti, aunque no entendía por qué." Note cómo ella se tensó. "Nanoha, por casualidad encontré la carta, en la que decías mi nombre y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, por mucho que no lo quisiera ver, yo ya estaba enamorada de ti." Note cómo gemía, con clara expresión de dolor. Sin duda estaba llorando. "Te amo Nanoha… yo también te amo"

Casi no me dio tiempo a terminar aquellas palabras cuando ella se giró y se escondió en mi pecho sollozando, mientras yo la apretaba contra mí bajo aquella lluvia. Lloramos las dos abrazadas y caladas hasta los huesos.

"Fate-Chan… estaría bien ir a tu casa, sino podríamos coger un resfriado" Me sonrió de un modo que en ese momento podría volar sin magia. La apreté más contra mí.

"Claro, pero tus padres no saben que vendrías a mi casa ¿no?" Me cogió de la mano encaminándose a la mía.

"Les dije que a lo mejor esta noche me quedaría contigo" Aceleramos el paso, aunque ya estábamos empapadas.

Llegamos a mi casa y le dije que se fuera al baño directamente, mientras busqué algo de ropa para ella, normalmente, siempre dejaba algún pijama en mi casa, pero aquel día no encontré nada, así que saqué una camiseta que tenia negra de esas muy anchas. Después de ella salir en toalla y yo soltar unos cuantos litros de sangre por la nariz al verla, temblando decidí meterme 

yo. Antes jamás me había afectado tanto verla así, aunque reconozco que siempre me puse nerviosa cuando la veía ligera de ropa. Ella reía al ver mi expresión. Estar con ella ahora no iba a ser lo mismo de antes, se podría decir que ahora éramos más que amigas, aunque aún no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, me sentía igual que cuando ella me dijo que quería ser mi amiga. Yo en aquel tiempo no sabía cómo serlo. Ahora no sé cómo ser su pareja.

* * *

**Takamachi Nanoha. **

* * *

Aquí estoy, en casa de Fate-Chan, me he puesto la camiseta que me ha dado. Es negra y huele a ella. He mirado en su cama, y ahí estaba el diario. Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza de que lo haya leído. Al parecer no ha leído mucho, solo algunas páginas y la carta que una vez quise entregarle. Me aproximé a la cama y me senté cogiendo el cuaderno entre mis manos. ¿Cómo se quedaría al ver esto? Ahora sabe todo el dolor que pasé. Y eso me hace sentir vulnerable, y a la vez ansiosa. Tal vez esto debía acabar pasando en algún momento. Por lo menos ella ya sabe lo que siento. Y no solo eso, sino que a demás corresponde mis sentimientos. Aun lo pienso y creo que estoy en un sueño, Fate-Chan me dijo que me amaba. Mis mejillas tomaron un color rosado al pensar en esto.

Cuando levante mi cara ella estaba ahí, mirándome, tenía el rostro triste. Deje el diario y ella se acercó a mí, arrodillándose en el suelo. Sentí su abrazo por mi cintura escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero luego la rodee con mis brazos sintiendo todo su calor en mi cuerpo. Y que bien se sentía aquello. Ella se separó un momento de mí, y me miro con aquellos ojos que me enloquecían. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, cuando sentí que se acercaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era frio o nervios. Sus labios eran tan suaves, su lengua en mi boca hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara. Mi respiración era agitada y un hormigueo en el estómago se hacía paso cada vez más. Aquel beso, nuestro primer beso, al principio tímido y luego más profundo, cómo si la vida se nos fuera en él. Ambas nos separamos totalmente sonrojadas

"Nanoha… " Me susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

"Fa-Fate-Chan…" mi rubor subió ante tal gesto. Tiro de mi cintura hacia ella, cayendo encima de sus piernas. Y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Dejando mis labios para ir a mi oído y besarlo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, mientras el ruido de la lluvia golpeaba la ventana, cuando notamos que la luz se había ido, quedándonos totalmente a oscuras, solo los flashes de los relámpagos nos alumbraban de vez en cuando, mientras nos íbamos perdiendo que aquellos besos cada vez más insaciables, cada vez más lentos. Por último me abrazo fuertemente.

"Nanoha te amo…" mi corazón palpitó con aquellas palabras.

"Fate-Chan yo también te amo…." Lagrimas de felicidad iban bajando por mis mejillas. Era la mujer más feliz del universo, entre los brazos de la persona que tanto había amado desde que la conocí.

…

Así fue que con el tiempo nos mudamos a vivir a Mid-childa. Nuestras vidas se volvieron más duras a causa del trabajo y los entrenamientos. Pero siempre encontrábamos tiempo para estar juntas. Yo Junto a ella, y ella junto a mí.

Fin

* * *

Bueno aqui acaba la historia. espero que os haya gustado, un saludo y hasta el proximo fic.


End file.
